


The Wickedness of Oz

by maryperk



Series: Wickedverse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS 2, Other, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newborn werewolf is strong.  He takes what he wants, no matter how wicked it seems.  Directly after Oz finds Buffy naked in the basement in BB&B, the season 2 Valentine episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

Chapter One, Buffy and Oz at the Church with Spike

“Bloody buggerin’ bitch,” Spike snarled. He took a swig of whiskey before he threw the bottle against the church wall. “When I get out of this wheelchair, I’ll show them. I’ll show them all.”

The door behind Spike opened. “Buildin’s already occupied. Take your prostitute someplace else.”

“Oz is feeling kinda wolfie right now. I don’t think that’s an option.”

Spike swung his chair around to confront the familiar person at his back. The Slayer stood at the church door, dressed only in a short-sleeved green button down shirt. Holding on to her arm was a short, red-haired kid with a wild look in his eye and who smelled distinctly of wet dog.

Oz growled when he saw the injured blond male in the territory he’d planned on staking out with the Slayer. He pulled the Slayer closer to his body while he eyed Spike trying to read the other male’s intentions towards his chosen mate. Oz inhaled deeply, and he was hit by a sudden urge to have both blonds as his mates. With another growl, he dragged Buffy over to Spike where he grabbed Spike’s hair to drag the vampire’s head back.

Spike let out his own growl. He was about to toss the kid away from him when the Slayer’s voice broke through his intentions.

“Giles told us that as a new werewolf, Oz might have some pack instincts,” Buffy told Spike in a soothing voice meant for Oz. “We just figured everything would be centered on Willow I’m pretty surprised over his reactions to me.”

“Mine,” Oz snarled. “Pack.”

Spike pulled his head away from Oz, and he focused his attentions on Buffy. “Doesn’t talk much, does he?”

Buffy shook her head.

“Mine! Pack!” Oz shook Buffy’s arm.

Buffy patted Oz’s hand. “Yes. We’ll be your pack.”

“Fuck that, Slayer. I’m not in anybody’s pack.” Spike pushed his wheelchair backwards. He needed to get away from the crazy pulsers.

Oz’s reaction to Spike’s retreat was instantaneous. He pointed at the vampire. “You, mine.” He shook Buffy’s arm. “Her, mine.”

“Just go along with it, Spike,” Buffy hissed. “It won’t last long. Then, he’ll be back to normal, and I can stake your sorry ass.”

“No stake pack.” Oz shook Buffy’s again. “Say sorry.”

Buffy grimaced to herself. Giles was so going to hear about this later. “Sorry, Spike,” she apologized.

“Think nothing of it, Slayer.” Spike decided that the werewolf boy was playing with half a deck at that point. The only way to make a clean getaway from this strangeness was to play along until he could make a break for it.

“Kiss and make up,” Oz growled. He shoved Buffy into Spike’s lap, and he watched with narrowed eyes until his pack complied with his wishes.

Spike caught the Slayer when she slid onto his legs. One of his hands slipped up her leg to clutch at her hip. Then, he realized that Buffy was naked beneath the man’s button up shirt she wore. “If you’re hidin’ a stake under here, luv, I’ll be a monkey’s uncle.”

Kiss and make up,” Oz grunted again.

Buffy sighed. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.” She put one hand on the side of Spike’s neck, and she pulled his face down to her own while she ignored Spike’s cool hand on her hip. Buffy covered Spike’s lips with her own mouth.

Spike moaned at the feel of flesh against flesh. It had been so long since he’d touched anyone sexually. First, Dru had been sick. Then, his own accident caused by the woman in his arms made sexual gratification a low priority. A tingle through his lower extremities, including his cock, caused Spike to think that maybe there was another way for Buffy to pay for hurting him. She’d pay in a way that would bring him much pleasure. He buried a hand in the Slayer’s hair, and he pulled her closer.

Buffy shifted around to straddle Spike’s lap, and she allowed herself to deepen their kiss. He tasted of whiskey, smoke, and sin. For just a little while, she wanted to forget about her life. Buffy found herself seduced by a vampire’s sensual mouth.

Oz smelled his pack mates’ arousal. Sex wasn’t exactly what the werewolf had in mind when he claimed the two other supernatural beings as part of his pack. The stoic musician inside just shrugged. _Go with the flow, man._

Oz stepped forward, and he ripped the shirt from Buffy’s body leaving her naked. He pressed against her back with his hardening cock, his lips on her shoulders until Spike broke away from Buffy’s lips.

“Wheelchair isn’t exactly the most stable of venues for threesome shaggin’, mate,” Spike told Oz. “We should relocate to someplace more comfortable.”

Buffy gasped for breath. She knew she shouldn’t be enjoying the attention from Spike and Oz. One was an evil soulless vamp. The other was her best friend’s future boyfriend, but everything she felt helped soothe the ego that Angelus had wounded with his words and actions. She whimpered with loss when Oz pulled her off Spike’s lap.

Oz pulled Buffy to a secluded alcove where a short, deep pew sat. Once there, he quickly stripped off his own clothes. Then, he pushed Buffy down into a sitting position. Growling in his chest, Oz knelt in front of Buffy, pushed her legs apart, and delved into the hot, moist treasure between the Slayer’s legs.

Buffy threw her head back with a groan when Oz started his oral assault on her pussy. She grappled for purchase on the clothed pew until the urge to pull and pluck at her nipples overwhelmed her. She thought about his compact but well proportioned body.

Spike wheeled up behind Oz. He knew he could make a break for it now while Buffy and Oz were otherwise occupied, but things were starting to get interesting. He locked the chair brakes, and he carefully rose to his feet. 

Buffy moaned when Oz’s mouth found her sensitive spots. She never imagined anything could feel as good as a soft tongue on her clit. _Oh_ , she gasped. _”Or her tightly furled anus._ she thought. Her eyes popped open when a shadow fell across her and Oz. She was astonished, but pleased, to see Spike standing behind Oz. She watched with great interest while he shed his duster and shirts. Who knew he was hiding such a nice body behind that heavy jacket?

“Like what you see, Slayer?” Spike drawled when he saw Buffy’s pupils dilate at his nakedness. He reached down to unbuckle and unbutton his pants. He moved to Buffy’s side where he pulled her hands away from her breasts to attend to her tender nipples himself.

Through slitted eyes, Oz watched his male pack member pleasure the female’s tits. Spike alternated between sucking and pulling on Buffy’s hard, sensitive nipples. The feral werewolf wished he could do everything at once. He wanted to be the one suckling on her sweet breasts almost as much as he wanted to be the one licking or fucking her pussy. He found himself even desiring to take pleasure with the other male.

“Oh fuck,” Buffy cried out in gratification. She pressed her mound into Oz’s mouth. She shook her head back and forth when he gently chomped down on her pleasure button. “Oz!” she screamed in orgasmic bliss.

Spike grinned against Buffy’s flesh. He turned his head slightly to address Oz. “She’s so bloody responsive, mate. I can’t wait to see how she feels around our cocks.”

Oz growled his agreement. When Buffy flopped back in exhaustion, the werewolf moved over to Spike. He took the other man’s boots off before he knelt up to grasp the waistband of Spike’s pants.

Spike batted Oz’s hands away. “I can do that.” He lifted his hips to pull his pants down. When his hard cock bobbed in the cool air, he gasped when two hot hands encased his shaft. Spike looked down to see that each of his lovers had encircled his flesh. “Bloody hell!” he grunted when they both pumped as one.

“Is that a spike in your pocket or are you just happy to see us?” Buffy quipped. 

“Happy,” Spike answered in a husky voice. “Very happy.”

“Let’s make you happier then,” Buffy murmured. She straddled Spike’s lap again where she slid down on Spike’s cock. She groaned as her flesh parted and stretched to accommodate the intruder.

Oz rose to his knees to press against Buffy’s back. His own hard cock nestled against the soft flesh of her butt. With a deep rumble in his chest, he pulled her buttocks apart to expose the dark, tight hole that resided there. There was no way he was going to be left behind. Oz slotted his cock against Buffy’s anus, and he slowly started to push inside. Although it was a tight squeeze, his earlier lapping had provided at least a little lubrication. If it was anyone other than the Slayer he was taking, he somehow knew his task would be impossible without more preparation.

“Oz?” Buffy’s uncertain voice sounded loud in the alcove. “I’ve never done that before.”

Spike realized what the werewolf was doing even before the Slayer had. He looked up at her wide eyed expression with some concern. From her tightness, he was sure she hadn’t done anything to replace Angelus between her thighs until that moment. Spike leaned forward to take a pert nipple into his mouth, and he sucked hard. When Buffy looked down at him, he shifted into his vampiric disguise.

Oz continued to ease his way inside Buffy’s body. He could feel the werewolf receding, but for now he ignored that. The tight, warm passage he was filling with his cock felt too good to ignore.

Buffy looked down at Spike’s demonic face. “You’re really beautiful like that, Spike,” she whispered.

Spike pulled away. “Not beautiful. Manly.”

“No weapons here though,” Buffy said in a husky voice. She realized that Oz was fully seated inside her ass with his penis. It burned some, but it wasn’t any worse than a vigorous workout slaying vamps. Her eyes fluttered shut when she realized how full she felt. She moaned while clutching her muscles. A sense of feminine pride filled her when both males echoed her moan with their own.

Spike smirked. “Time to fuck her, mate.”

“Buffy?” Oz’s slightly confused voice sounded from the flesh of the Slayer’s shoulder

“Oz?” Buffy licked her lips. She could feel Oz’s physical and mental withdrawal. “Don’t stop. Please. Please fuck me, Oz.” She squeezed the cocks still buried in her body.

Oz let his head fall forward to rest against Buffy’s back. The sensations surrounding his cock were incredible. She was so tight and hot, and the feel of the other male’s cock against his through the thin membrane separating them intensified with each constriction of her inner muscles.

“Keep squeezin’ our cocks, pet,” Spike whispered. He let his head fall back against the pew. “Make us cum with that pretty little quim and arse of yours. That’s right, Slayer.”

Oz clutched at Buffy’s hips when she contracted and released her muscles around his cock. Memories trickled in of how he had claimed Buffy and the vampire named Spike as his pack mates. They had accepted him. They were pack. Oz tightened his grip, and he started to move against Buffy faster and faster until her cries echoed off the church walls.

Spike leaned back to let the mortals do all the work. Oz moved himself and Buffy, while the Slayer used her muscles to bring both the males off. When Buffy tensed with her climax, Spike reached out to puck and tug at her nipples with one hand, and stroke her clit with the other. He gritted his teeth when his shaft erupted within Buffy, coating her quim with his cool spending. Through the membrane, he felt Oz’s cock still and spurt jets of hot come.

Buffy fell forward onto the hard planes of Spike’s chest. “That was awesome,” she cooed. “We so have to do this again.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, tree and prostitution

Spike strolled through the cemetery towards the church. His legs still weren’t back to full strength, but he was healing a bit better now that he raided the blood bank for a bit of sustenance.

Their church. 

It was the same church that had changed Spike’s life just a few days before. He had moved out of the factory into his own place leaving behind his fickle Sire and her ‘daddy’. He had a new family and didn’t need the old one.

Spike rounded a tree to find an interesting sight laid out in front of him. Buffy leaned back against another tree with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands tightly gripping two lower branches. Her skirt was pushed up around her waist with one leg thrown over the shoulder of the man crouched between her thighs. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Spike drawled. He dropped the cigarette he was holding, and with one booted foot, he squashed the butt. “That sweet quim of yours must be mighty tasty there, Slayer. Dog boy can’t seem to keep his mouth off of it.”

Buffy’s eyes popped open when Spike first spoke. She watched him watching Oz and herself. “Angelus paid us a visit.” She let out a moan when Oz nipped at her sensitive areas. “He seemed to think we snuck in and staked you.”

“Moved out ‘cause I got a better deal,” Spike drawled. He moved to Oz’s side where he dropped to his knees, and he pushed the other male to the side. “Give me a taste. It’s fun to share.”

Oz eyed the vampire for a second before he grasped Spike’s face with his hands. He pressed his wet lips against Spike’s until the vampire opened his mouth to his assault. Then, Oz shared the Slayer’s flavor with Spike.

“Oh God,” Buffy breathed out while she watched the two males kiss. Oz’s darkly painted fingernails contrasted beautifully with Spike’s bleached blond hair and pale skin. When both males looked up at her with the same hungry look in their eyes, she felt a gush of arousal flow from her exposed pussy.

The nostrils of both males flared at Buffy’s show of excitement. They grinned at each other before they dove into Buffy’s pussy with their tongues. Spike put his flexible appendage on one side of her clit while Oz licked the other side of the sensitive nub.

Buffy threw her head back against the tree trunk. The pleasure of dual tongues, one hot and one cold, on her heated flesh caused her to moan aloud. She tilted her pelvis, and she widened her stance to accommodate the men between her thighs. Buffy used one hand to hold herself steady against the tree while she buried the fingers of the other in Spike’s blond curls.

It was a bit awkward for the two males who vied for the right to taste Buffy’s juicy slit. Finally, Spike let Oz take over lapping at the wetness while he sucked on the Slayer’s femoral artery.

Buffy twitched when Spike’s cool mouth drifted up and down the inside of her thigh. He curled a hand around her knee to keep her standing steady. Buffy’s eyes fluttered closed at the thought of her vampire plunging his fangs into her vein. “Spike,” she moaned. “Bite me.”

Spike jerked away from Buffy’s leg to stare up into her face. Her eyes were closed, and she had a look of delighted bliss on her features. “Slayer?”

Buffy opened her eyes to look down into Spike curious eyes. “I want it. I want to feel your fangs, Spike.” She moved her hand to caress the burn mark that still marred his face. “I read that Slayer blood can heal. I want to heal you.”

Oz pulled away from the sweet treat between Buffy’s legs to watch the interaction between his lovers. He couldn’t bite Buffy without infecting her with his werewolfism, but Spike had no such restrictions. On the other hand, Oz knew he could bite Spike without repercussions. His pack was perfect for him. Each of them served a purpose for pleasure and fulfillment for each other in different ways.

An evil smirk spread across Spike’s face. “If I’m markin’ you, pet, it’ll be someplace where everyone can see you’re mine.” He surged to his feet, and he trapped Buffy against the tree. “I’ll make you feel so good.”

Oz moved out of the way. He wanted to watch Spike and Buffy this time. They were so beautiful together. He was jealous until he remembered that they belonged to him. When Spike shrugged out of his duster, Oz grabbed the garment to bury his nose in the whiskey and smoke filled leather. With a growl, he lunged to his feet to help Spike lower his pants and get into position to slam into the Slayer’s quim.

Spike kissed down Buffy’s jaw line to her neck where he teased the muscles and veins with his blunt teeth. He let out a grunt when he felt Oz pry apart his ass cheeks. It had been a long time since he’d had a cock penetrate him. Standing up sex with his mates wasn’t easy, but he knew the pleasure he’d receive would outweigh the pain.

Buffy let out a moan when the weight of the two males pressed her harder into the bark of the tree. She put a leg around Spike’s hips, and she hung on for dear life. She gripped the nearby tree branch with one hand while she used the other to guide Spike’s mouth where she wanted it. When the bleached blond let out a fierce growl, Buffy knew he’d found the Master’s mark on her neck. When she read about Slayer’s blood being able to heal vampires, she’d also found out about how to eradicate one vampire’s mark to replace it with another. She didn’t want the taint of the Master on her anymore. She belonged to Spike and Oz.

Spike shifted into game face, and he clamped down on the scar his great-great grandsire had left on the Slayer’s neck. Sandwiched between the heated body of his mortal mates, Spike buried his howl of ecstasy in Buffy’s flesh. 

Ripping his pants down and aligning himself, Oz fell against Spike’s back with his cock buried balls deep in the vampire’s cool ass. The bleached blond was only slightly taller than Oz, but it was still enough to be slightly uncomfortable. “My pack,” Oz muttered.

“Yours,” Spike and Buffy said at the same time.

The three of them moved in tandem as if they’d always danced to the same tune. One gave and another received. One took and another gifted it back willingly. Grunts, growls, and groans echoed around them as all three of them reached their peaks. Nothing would deter them from completion. They were a pack, and now they were all mated as well.

The threesome slowly untangled themselves from each other, and they straightened their clothes. Buffy kissed each of her men thoroughly while she proclaimed how much she cared for both to them. Then, twirling a stake, she set off towards her home.

Oz waited until Buffy was long gone before he pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Spike. “He was in her bedroom watching what doesn’t belong to him.”

Spike opened up the folded paper. He took one look at the contents, and he let out a fierce growl. “Angelus needs to be eliminated.”

Oz turned to Spike. “I was hoping you felt that way.” He’d felt the same way when he’d seen Angelus’ drawing of the sleeping Slayer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Xander burst into the library. “Giles, you have to do something about those three … perverts.”

The Watcher looked up from the book he was studying. He wasn’t at all pleased to see the dark-haired teenager. He had tried to explain the pack mentality to Buffy’s friends, but they had all decided to be very obtuse about what he told them. Both Xander and Willow had abandoned Buffy despite the fact that she had nothing to do with Oz’s werewolf claiming herself and an infamous vampire as his family. “Why would you think I should do something?” he asked in an exasperated tone.

“Because they’re doing gross, disgusting things!” Xander shouted. “In public!”

Giles rolled his eyes. “What did they do now?”

“That bleached blond menace pretended to be a prostitute!” Xander waved his hands in the air. “He let Buffy and Oz pick him up! Right there on Main Street!” 

“Did they copulate right there on Main Street?” Giles asked.

Xander gave the Watcher a horrified look. “Of course not. They went to that little abandoned church over on the east side. Spike spent the whole time acting like he was a prostitute fawning over them.”

Giles’ eyes narrowed. “You know this how?”

“Because I followed them, Giles. I had to see what kind of hold Spike has on Buffy and Oz.” Xander started to pace back and forth. “I just know he did something to them.”

“I told you before it wasn’t Spike who initiated this ménage a trois,” Giles said in a deceptively mild tone. He knew that neither Buffy nor Oz would be happy to know that Xander had been spying on their sex antics. Oh, and Spike would go ballistic. The bleached blond vamp was very possessive of his human mates. “It was the werewolf residing in Oz that took Buffy and Spike as pack mates.”

“But what if next time they treat Buffy like the prostitute?”

“Their sex games are their own business. Leave them the bloody hell alone, Xander,” Giles growled. Shades of Ripper poured out through his words and body posturing. 

Xander deflated when he realized that he wouldn’t be able to convince Giles that Buffy needed help. He would have to just watch and wait. 

 

The End


End file.
